Dog Man: Fetch 22/Credits
Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Newell Alexander Stephen Apostolina Mitch Carter David Cowgill Jackie Gonneau Richard Horvitz Joanna Leeds David Michie Michelle Ruff Rosemary Alexander Susan Boyajian Brook Chalmers Peter Falls Grey Griffin Rif Hutton Richard McGregor Edie Mirman Michael Sorich Lynnanne Zager Steve Alterman Thomas Bromhead June Christopher Jeff Fischer Bridget Hoffman Joyce Kurtz Scott Menville Juan Pope Kelly Stables Casting by Brad Pitt, CSA Story Story APM Kelly Prizeman Story Artists David C. Smith Josh Engel Sahin Ersoz Erica Jones Mark Walton Nate Cash C. Raggio IV Gianna Ligammari Bryan Mann Elizabeth Ito Joe Giampapa Vadim Bazhanov Benton Connor Carolyn Gair Nassos Vakalis Nathan Bulmer Lorraine Howard Art Department Editorial Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Modeling Character Setup Layout Rough Layout Artists Scott Armstrong Aldo Cruz Nicholas Smolyn Michael Evans Leita Lewis Brian Walters May Chow Ben Nelson Robby Wong Animation Animators Federico Abib Josh Adler Uri Alonim Benoit Aubin Nir Avital Kiran Jay Babla Guillaume Belanger Dave Blais Patrick Blazin Daniel Caylor Ricardo Cesar Donald KH Chan Girish Chandok Byung Joo Choi Andre Coelho Juan Couto Steve Cunningham Terry Dankowych Joe Darko Rylan Davies Tom Davis Janel Drewis Shae Dunser Zvi Simcha Eaton Avner Engel Emmanuel Gatera Robin George Nicholas Georgeou Nicolas Gillet Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sofia Grigoreva Rhys Hanan Brandon Robert Harris David Hernandez Chus Herrero Kevin Christopher Herron Nathan Hibberd Eike Hoppmann Eric R. Huang Michael Lee Huerto Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Seung Hoo Ihm Yuko Ikeda Tristan Jeanbourquin Andreea Jebelean Steven R.V. Johnson Itamar Keren Thanawat Khantrum Hyesook Kim Aleksandar Kolev Kentaro Komiya Nick Kondo Jenny Yan-Yee Kong Andre Lacroix Tarun Lak François F Laurent Isaiah Ledgister Chaeyeon Lee Hanung Lee Minseok Lee Sejin Lee Daniel Hernandez Leyva Paulo Lombardi Jennifer Luu Dave Mah Diana Rose Martinez Leandro Martins Nico Mendes Maria Montes de la Rosa Patrick A. Mueller Kristin Müller Ryan O'Reilly Steve Oh Alex Olea Luke Osborne Fraser Alexander Page Guilherme Paiva Sang Uk Park Stephanie Parker Florian Parrot Polina Peeva Andrew Perez Marshall Peterman Mikaela Pfeifer Wesley Plongisuan Rafael Polanczyk Ali Pournassari Catherine Racette Victor G. Reano Mario Richard Daniel A. Rodriguez Guillaume Roux Tim Rudder Adam Sarophim Cody Schiebelbein Martin Sen Renato Sena Emma Shih Woo Youp Shim Tania Simeons Eulrang Song Jason Spilchak Chris Su Mark Tan Joseph Taylor Bobby Taylor Roberto Tifi Takuro Togo Brett Tombari TuanAnh Trinh Juan Mi Vadell Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Nideep Varghese Sam Verschraegen Ryo Wakasugi Andy Wakeley Blair Walters-McNaughton Billy Ward James R Ward Daniel Waters David Wesch Darragh White Mikey Wong Yvonne Wong Jimmy Wu Mitchell Yager Maykol Choqque Zarabia Alberto Martinez Zornoza Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Dan Ziegler Pipeline TDs Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Eric J. Flores Jonghwan Hwang Eric Tsai Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Jiang Han David Kenley Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Mary Elise Elam John R. Hazzard Arjun Prasad Namdeo Alan Zheng Lighting and Compositing Lighting APM Tia Keri Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Tan Lee Chia Jiwoon Kim Sebastien Tessier Shreyasi Das Matthew George Rampias Jimmy Valladao Technical Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists Laide Agunbiade Alice J. Bolwell Stephanie Cushing Dale Drummond Thomas Devorsine Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Pearl Luen Chee Lai Mallory Mahar Pepe Orozco Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Shuei Sasaya Bradey Strong Ian Kh Woo Javier Gonzalez Alonso Ho Pong Terry Chan Alfonso De La Cruz Kirsten Drummond Luca Fiorentini Maribeth Glass Yogesh Lakhani Nakia McGlynn Sanjay Panchal Tristan Porter Arnaud Servouze Bo Struye Xiao Wu Barry Andres Bertrand Cordier Brian P. Dean Thomas Michael DesJardins Kaitlyn Fox Harry Gundersen Romain Lavoie Antonio Meazzini Bekah H. Park Abhishek Prasad Geri Smith Martin Tardif Mona Yuan Andrus Gabriunas Becerra Charles M. Cronkrite Guillermo Arambulo Del Rio Praveen Ushus Dev Phillip Giles Neeraj Ingle Leonard Baez Maldonado Nick Naugle James H. Park Ronald Salting Samson Marta G. Sotodosos Anil Verma Michael Zhang Lighting Coordinators Angela Batten • Holly Fung Effects Animation Effects Animators Charles G. Abou Aad Dipankar Goswamy Kevin Kitchel Diana Li Marshall Petersen Angelo Stanco Alvin Yap German De Benito Panillo Amdrew Hofman Viktor Kojoruza Alex Manita Miguel Angel Oritz Rivera Broan Sundman Eric Ennis Torin Sage Howe Daniel La Chapelle Srdjan Milosevic Janina Rogacki Tong-Vam Ngoc Tran Alex Gabriel Vincent Ren Haur Hsu David Lavoie Stephen Paschke Aldo Scarella Wuyang Wang Character Effects Character Effects Artists Neil Atking Barbera Ellison Jayesh Kapadia Benjamin Lopatin Nachiket Pujari Mrudul Sarang Anukrati Talati Shereya Dinesh Uchil Balaji Reddy B Enrique Campos Encinales Saket Kumar Khare Cruz Contreras Mastache Vikram Puttanna Jagjeet Singh Amy Taylor John Edward Brix Hayden Helin Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Auror Sabrier Jessa Sininger Bruno Tornisielo David DeJuan Katie Xiaoya Jin Janice Lew Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Tejas N. Sanghavi Karthik Swaminathan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Matte Painting Look Development Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Jonathan Worth Production Services Technicians Matthew Barrett Aaron Kao Dylan James Rimmer Colette Wong Andy Kong Mei Cheung Junho Oh Jordan Whitlock Rui Qi Zhao Post Production For Sony Pictures Imageworks Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Larry Gritz Christopher Kulla Sosh Mirsepassi Marc Andre Davignon Lee Kerley Lucas Miller J. Robert Ray Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Sarah Cho Scott Englert Daniela Hasenbring Calvin Lee Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Daniel Paul Sheerin Brian H. Thompson Xinling Chen Mei Chu Nick Fowler Pavel Jurkas Mike Lyons Jordon Phillips Melt Van Der Spuy Diego Tavares Nicholas Von Tagen Jeren Chen Alejandro Conty Daniel Greenstein Laura Kasian Buthaina Mahmoud Aleksei Rusev Clifford Stein Jon Ware Roman Zulak William Ching François Coulon Ole Gulbrandsen Pascal Lecocq Kenneth Nicol Hadar Samadayen Harinder Preet Tehara Jean Ventura Artist Management & Development Greg Berridge Sonia Gilmore Judith Guzman Ramirez Oscar Peralta Alan Chuck Michelle Ledesma Sonya Proehl Sonia Vazquez Rosie Galvin Jody Jessop Samantha Ofole-Prince Steven Taylor Studio Infastructure Weatie Rosenlehner Carly Cook Alyd Llewellyn Nicole Brisson Carloyn Graham Ysolde Malahoff-McLeod Mike Reiner Head of Systems Engineering Stephen Kowalski Systems Administrators Derrick MacPherson Hector Ornelas Michael Trujillo David Miya Scott Parker Stephen Walters Systems Engineers Hannah Armengol Alejandro Galino Robert Humphreys Taryn McDonnell Alexander Prigarin Nick Bali Nicolas Gamba Kevin Kim Terence Mills Arundeep Singh Dan Villarreal Robb Beggs Jason Gray Olin Kimberly Michael Paul Farnoosh Trujillo Nick Wagner Gernado De La Cruz Stewart Hoffman Cal Man Joshua Perez Angel Trujillo Systems Coordinator Linda Cardenas Production Support Rosa Behrens Camp Jeff Houde Kyle Masters-Gutierrez Xavier Angel Velazquez Zachary Connolly Gordon R. Koch Andrea Lackey Pace Chris Wilson Noel Eaton Philip Larson Addison Pauli Leah Wouters Soundtrack Album on LuKain Records Songs "THE FAIR FAIRY" Written by Michael Giacchino Performed by Bonnie Hunt Courtesy of Tree-House Comix Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "BARKY MCTREEFACE" Written by Michael Giacchino Performed by Nick Jones and Miley Cyrus Courtesy of Tree-House Comix Records "DOG MAN AND CAT KID" Written by Michael Giacchino Performed by Dav Pilkey Courtesy of Tree-House Comix Records "HIGHER LOVE" Written by Steve Winwood and Will Jennings Performed by Kygo and Whitney Houston Courtesy of Universal Music Publishing Group, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd. Copyright © 2020 Tristar Pictures and LuKain Animation, Inc. All rights reserved. Tristar Pictures, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Dog Man and all related properties, titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Tree-House Comix Entertainment Corporation and Tree-House Comix Inc., Ltd. and are used with permission. Special Thanks Mikael Hed Matt Selman Megan Amram Jen Statsky Joel H. Cohen Eric Tovell Sherilyn Tamagawa Production Babies Aadhya • Anderson • Aubrey • Bitah • Bliza • Flora • Hazel • Juliet • Lila • Lily Lucía • Max • Noah • Opal • Rohika • Rudhav • Ryker • Sadhvi • Tatum • Zack In Memory of C. Raggio IV This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. In Loving Memory Dot 1954-2020 See also * The Angry Birds Movie/Credits * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse/Credits * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Men in Black: International/Credits * Spider-Man: Far From Home/Credits Category:Credits Category:TriStar Pictures films